Isabella's New Hairstyle, and a Party
by FonceDarkness
Summary: It is my first fanfiction, so I might not be so good at summaries. But anyway, twenty-two-year-old Phineas and the guys throw a "Welcome Home" party for Ferb. Isabella changes her hair. She and Phineas have been broken up for over a year now. Takes place after "Act Your Age". WARNING! Phineas and Isabella might seem out of character in this one (they smoke). Anyway, Enjoy!


"You want to do _what_ with your hair?" Ginger looked at the raven haired twenty-one-year-old with wide eyes, "I don't know if I can see my best friend as a blond… just saying" she stopped the red Honda Civic in front of their apartment and stepped out. She held the phone to her ear for a moment as the young woman on the other end laughed hard.

" _I just think that it's time for a change… I've been single for almost a year now and I wanted a little excitement in my life, Ginge…"_

"Yeah… well just think about it for a little longer. Besides, aren't we going back to Danville tonight for Ferb's house party?"

" _I don't see what that has to do with anything. I'm at the hair salon now so it's either now or never"_

Ginger sighed, "okay Izzy… do what you're going to do. I think you'll look awesome no matter what." She heard the raven haired girl giggle a bit, "are you going to be okay if Phineas does end up showing up?"

There was silence on the other end followed by a sigh _"I've given it some thought… and I'll be fine. I'll just avoid him like I've been doing at the college…"_

"You can't keep avoiding your problems, Isabella… I think you need to confront him and tell him that you were wrong and that he's the only one for—"

" _I wasn't in the wrong though! He was doing the same thing that he had been doing. I was invisible! His inventions took up all of his time and I never saw him. He never called or text me back, he was always busy when I did call… It was for the best and you know that…"_

"I can see how much you two breaking up tore you up. I'm your best friend… you have to let it go Izzy. You still love him"

Another sigh echoed through the phone followed by the rustling of a magazine. She didn't say anything this time.

"You do love him, don't you?"

" _Yeah… I don't think I will ever be able to not love him… It nearly killed me to let him go the way I did, Ginger… you remember, don't you?"_

"How can I forget, we live together… you wouldn't sleep, eat, or wash your hair for at least two months!" she made a gagging sound, "you reeked to high heaven, you listened to depressing music, and you kept going back and forth on whether you wanted to call him or if you should just avoid him altogether… which you ended up doing" Ginger sighed, "you just now got to where you're being yourself… I am thankful for that. But you need to stop with the depressing music… seriously…"

" _What if all my feelings for him just bubble back up to the surface when I see him? I don't know what I'm going to do if he tries talking to me"_

"You just need to get back together with him"

" _I don't want to be neglected again…"_

"Oh honey, trust me… it could be soooo much worse. At least he didn't cheat on you" She twirled a lock of her dark brown hair for a moment, "he could have been a woman beater"

"…"

"He didn't hit you, did he!?"

" _NO! Goodness no… I was just thinking. I'm sorry. You're right…" there was a pause for a moment, "What if he has a girlfriend now!?"_

"Phineas Flynn?" Ginger laughed hysterically, "honey, the only girl he's ever wanted was you"

" _I guess that's true… but what if he doesn't want me back?"_

"You are Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! How can anyone not want a wonderful sexy fox like you?"

Isabella laughed, _"Sexy?"_

"What? Did no one ever tell you that you're sexy?"

" _I just never thought that Phineas would have that word in his vocabulary, let alone think_ I'm _sexy"_

"From what I heard, he's changed… a lot. He smokes"

" _What? Cigarettes or…"_

"Both…" Ginger walked to the front door of hers and Isabella's apartment and unlocked the door, letting herself in.

" _Phineas Flynn smokes pot?"_

"Yeah… apparently his roommate is a total stoner and got him into it." She heard a beep come from her phone, "Oh shoot, Izzy. I gotta go… Baljeet is calling through. I'll talk to you when you come pick me up for the party though, Kay?"

" _Sounds good. I'm gonna get my hair done so I'll text you"_

Ginger hung up the phone and sat on the couch as she answered the call from her boyfriend.

Isabella looked down at her phone in disbelief _Phineas smokes weed and cigarettes now? Where the hell have I been?_

"Ms. Garcia-Shapiro?"

She looked up and put the magazine down, stood up, and followed the hair stylist to the chair. She sat down and allowed Gina, the stylist to put a cape around her neck and undo her up do, letting it fall down the back of the chair. "So… what would you like me to do to your hair?"

"I would like a trim, preferably layers… and I want to go blonde. Not bleach blonde, just a soft natural honey blonde." Isabella replied and then bit her lip, "With highlights?"

"Sounds doable… okay so with the layers, do you want short or long layers"

"Keep my hair as long as possible. I still have to pull it up for work"

Gina nodded "okay, we shall do the color first. We will have to bleach it first though because your hair is too dark to just make it blonde"

"That's fine. Just give me an estimate of what it's going to cost" Isabella said, looking at herself in the mirror for a moment and biting her lip.

"No extra charge for the bleach, since you are Vivian's daughter… correct?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then. Let me mix up the bleach, you just sit tight"

* * *

Several hours passed and Isabella was getting a little tired of sitting in the salon chair. She had a cap on her head and was sitting under a machine that helped the dye to set in.

"Okay. Now we rinse!" Gina removed the machine from Isabella's head and took the cap off. She had Isabella sit in the chair that was in front of the sink that was sitting in the back of the salon and removed the clips from Isabella's now blonde hair and let it fall into the sink.

Isabella closed her eyes as she felt the warm water on her scalp. The stylist massaged the water deep into her roots and it felt nice to have someone playing with her hair. She was told to turn her head this way and that so that Gina could get all of the dye out of her hair.

As soon as the water was clear coming from the long blond hair, Gina allowed Isabella to move back to the Salon chair and replaced the cape. She combed the wet hair and began to snip bits at a time until she had achieved the desired look. She pulled out a blow dryer and began to dry Isabella's hair until it had a sort of poof. She then grabbed a curling iron and curled Isabella's hair in loose curls. She then sprayed the hair with hairspray and removed the plastic cape "voila" she said with a smile, what do you think?"

"Oh my goodness… I look like a completely different person!" she turned this way and that, looking at herself in the mirror "wow… you did an amazing job. Thank you! How much do I owe you?"

"Just fifty…"

Isabella pulled out her card "Add another twenty for your tip" she said with a smile and swiped her card. She accepted the amount of seventy dollars and put in her pin before putting her card back into her phone case that doubled as a wallet. She grinned, "I will definitely come back to you when I need my roots touched up" she said.

"Thank you very much, Isabella. Tell your mom 'Hi' for me"

"I will!" Isabella waved and left the salon, walking back to her pink Kia Optima. She pulled out her phone and snapped a selfie before she got into the car and started it to head home. Ginger would love her new hair.

* * *

"Again from the top guys… We have to work on your timing, Kevin… ready? Five… six… seven… eight"

The boys began again. Phineas singing the lyrics to 'Almost' by 'Bowling for Soup'.

 _I almost got drunk at school at fourteen  
Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen  
Who almost went on to be miss Texas  
But lost to a slut with much bigger breast-es  
I almost dropped out to move to LA  
Where I was almost famous for almost a day_

 _And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost loved you  
I almost wish you would have loved me too_

The guys continued to play the chords to the song as Phineas got ready to sing the second verse. Ferb tapped his feet to the sound and smiled "coming along nicely guys… Kevin, good job on the timing."

 _I almost held up a grocery store  
Where I almost did five years and then seven more  
'Cause I almost got popped for a fight with a thug  
'Cause he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs  
That I almost got hooked on cause you ran away  
And I wish I would have had the nerve to ask you to stay_

 _And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it  
You kept me guessing  
And now I'm destined  
To spend my time missing you_

 _I almost wish you would have loved me too_

"Phin… make sure you get that chord on the end there… other than that, I think we're good here"

 _Here I go thinking about  
All the things I could have done  
I'm gonna need a forklift  
'Cause all the baggage ways a ton  
I know we've had our problems  
And I can't remember one…_

 _I almost forgot to say something else  
And if I can't fit it in I'll keep it all to myself  
I almost wrote a song about you today  
But I tore it all up and then I threw it away!_

And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it  
You kept me guessing  
And now I'm destined  
To spend my time missing you

 _And I almost had you_

Almost had you

 _I almost wish you would have loved me too_

Ferb watched as they finished off the song and clapped a bit "Okay, I think we're ready for tonight… we just need to work on the final number and then we're good to open the doors and let our guests in" He stood from his stool and walked over to the keyboard "ready Phineas?"

"Ready as I'll ever be… let's do it… you guys remember how it goes right? When we practiced it at jam sessions and what not?"

"Duh… it's only the most played single of all time" Kevin smirked and pulled out his bass, "Let's do this…"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I'm late, Jeremey had to be to work today. So did I miss the finale?"

"You're just in time Candace… we're just getting ready to rehearse it"

The group started to play the music as Ferb started on his keyboard.

 _Bow chicka bow, bow_  
 _That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka chu wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchi, gitchi goo means that I love you!_

 _My baby's got her own way of talking  
Whenever she says something sweet  
And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin'  
Though my vocabulary's incomplete_

 _And though it may sound confusing  
Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight  
But I never feel like I'm losing  
When I take the time to translate  
That's what I'm talking 'bout_

 _Bow chicka bow, bow_  
 _That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka chu wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchi, gitchi goo means that I love you!_

 _Well I don't know what to do  
But I think I'm getting through  
'Cause when I say "I love you"  
She says "I gitchi, gitchi goo you too!"  
Gitchi, gitchi goo you too!  
Don't need a dictionary!_

 _Bow chicka bow, bow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka chu wop  
Never Gonna Stop  
Gitchi, gitchi goo means that I love you!_

 _I said-a bow chicka bow, bow  
That's what my baby said!  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka chu wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchi, gitchi goo means that I love you!  
Gitchi, gitchi goo means that I love you!_

 _Gitchi, gitchi goo means  
That I love you baby, baby, baby!  
Baby, baby, baby, baby_

 _Gitchi, gitchi goo means that I love you!_

Candace jumped for joy "oh my gosh you guys… this was so much fun. I can't wait to actually perform it tonight in front of the entire city!"

"Yeah, it's gonna be great" Phineas said, walking over to the garage door, "any minute now, we're going to raise the stage and perform in front of everyone out there."

"You realize that everyone also includes your ex-girlfriend right?"

"Thanks for reminding me…" Phineas sighed and sat down, "the Ferbettes are going to be here any minute…" he looked down. Candace plopped down next to him "are you doing okay, little brother?"

"It's been over a year, Candace… I should be over her by now, right?" he put his head in his hands and groaned.

"No. It takes a lot longer than a year, Phineas… you might never be over Isabella. I mean… that few months that Jeremey and I broke up, I swore that I didn't love him anymore. Then, when I'd see him or even hear his name… I'd break down. I know better than anyone how that feels. I know you still love her"

"I wish I didn't… then I could get over her"

Candace sighed and put a hand on her brother's back. Ferb walked over and sat down beside Phineas on the other side "why did you two break up again?"

"I… well it all kinda goes hand-in-hand with my constant need to invent. I was spending more time inventing than I was with her. I was ignoring her calls just so that I could get a little more done. I was more focused on my inventions than I was her and it made her feel like I was neglecting her… or as she put it, I was too lost in my fantasy world to realize that my reality was slipping away" He sighed, "It was my fault… and I don't blame anyone else"

Candace rubbed small circles on the striped shirt that Phineas was wearing "you haven't created anything for over a year… I was beginning to think that you had given up"

"I did" Phineas admitted, "I mean… what's the use of inventing, if I don't have someone to share it with…"

"Phineas, Ferb! Your guests are starting to show up!"

"Show time…" Phineas said sadly as he pulled himself to his feet, "Ferb, raise the stage… I'll be out there shortly"

Ferb saluted and walked out the open garage door, pressing a button and watching the stage rise slowly from the concrete.

Phineas pulled out a pack of cigarettes and placed one between his lips. He walked out behind the stage and lit it, taking a long drag from it before putting it out and back into the pack. He placed the pack back into his back pocket and stepped on stage as everyone began to cheer for PFT.

* * *

"Oh my god… I should have expected this since it's Ferb's party… but did they seriously get a band?"

Isabella laughed at Gretchen as they made their way through the crowd "It's Ferb… you know they got a band" She watched a redhead step into the center of the stage and her heart nearly stopped. Ginger grinned "there he is… your prince charming…"

"Shut it" Isabella snapped. She watched as the rest of the band made their way onto the stage. The drummer started to play a beat "they didn't get a band… they _are_ the band"

Phineas removed the microphone from the stand and grinned "Good evening Danville! And a special welcome to those who came from out of town!" he cried into the microphone, "are you ready to party!?"

The crowd screamed and whistled while they waved their arms wildly.

He smiled "I can't hear you!"

The crowd cheered louder. Then the music started.

Phineas moved back a few feet from the front of the stage and began to sing the beginning of the song.

 _There's a hundred and four days  
Of summer vacation_

 _Til school comes along just to end it.  
So the annual problem  
For our generation  
Is finding a good way to spend it_

 _Like maybe_

 _Building a rocket  
Or fighting a mummy  
Climbing up the Eiffel tower  
Discovering something  
That doesn't exit  
Or giving a monkey a shower_

 _Surfing tidal waves  
Creating nano-bots  
Or locating Frankenstein's brain  
Finding a dodo bird  
Painting the continent  
Or driving our sister insane!_

 _This could possibly be the best day ever!  
And the forecast says  
That tomorrow'll likely be  
A million and six times better  
So make every minute count  
Jump up  
Jump in  
And seize the day!  
And let's make sure  
That in every single possible way  
Today is gonna be a great day!_

The crowd screamed their names and sang along with the song. Isabella smiled and couldn't help but sing along as well, since everyone who knew Phineas and Ferb definitely knew the song.

 _Crossing the tundra  
Or building a rollercoaster  
Skiing down a mountain of beans  
Devising a system for remembering everything!  
Or synchronizing submarines_

Racing chariots  
Taming tiger sharks  
Constructing a portal to Mars  
Building a time machine  
Stretching a rubber tree  
Or wailing away on guitars!

 _This could possibly be the best day ever!  
And the forecast says  
That tomorrow'll likely be  
A million and six times better  
So make every minute count  
Jump up  
Jump in  
And seize the day!  
And let's make sure  
That in every single possible way  
Today is gonna be a great day!_

The music changed a little bit as the crowd began to clap with the beat of the song.

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!_

 _Let's put our heads together and design a master plan!  
We may miss dinner but I know mom'll understand!_

 _We've got our mission and suppliers  
Yogurt gumballs and desires  
And a pocket full of rubber bands  
The manual on handstands  
A unicycle, compass,  
And a camera that won't focus  
And a canteen full of soda  
Grab a beach towel here we go!_

"This is Ferbtastic!"

 _This could possibly be the best day ever!  
And the forecast says  
That tomorrow'll likely be  
A million and six times better  
So make every minute count  
Jump up  
Jump in  
And seize the day!  
And let's make sure  
That in every single possible way_

"Seriously this is gonna be great!"

 _This could possibly be the best day ever!  
(Today is gonna be a great day)  
This could possibly be the best day ever,  
Today is gonna be a great day!_

The crowd cheered and screamed for more. Phineas walked to the front of the stage again "You want more!?" He laughed and then turned around, "alright, Ferb they want more… what else do we have on the agenda?"

"Just that new song that you've been listening to… I'm sure everyone is dying to hear it" Ferb announced into the microphone. Phineas froze, he had completely forgotten that he had been listening to a depressing song over and over again. The very same song that he had, had his roommate practice so he could record a cover of. "I'm sure they don't wanna hear that one, Turbo Ferbo"

The crowd yelled "YES! PLAY THAT ONE!"

"You heard them, Phin… we are here to satisfy!"

"Fine…" Phineas walked back to the center of the stage "alright then... "If You Come Back To Me" by 'Bowling For Soup'" the band began to play the opening for the song.

He gave the crowd a solemn expression as he began singing.

 _You were right all along  
You know I hate that,  
admitting I was wrong  
So I don't answer the phone  
when it's you  
_

 _It's funny when I see  
the caller I.D.  
That shows the phone line's  
Still in your dad's name  
_

 _So hey, I'm doing okay  
And I'll get back to you  
If you come back to me_

 _Your voice is so  
Marilyn Monroe  
It's funny how that  
makes me wanna smash the phone  
I wonder if JFK ever felt this way  
_

 _All alone,  
like summer when it snows  
So out of place,  
so out of those fake smiles  
I used to do so well  
_

 _And here's the part of the song  
Where I start  
to break down like my broken heart  
But it's not gonna matter  
_ _The lines are all down from a hurricane  
They should have named after you_

 _Maybe I should get a_  
 _Scorpions ring tone_  
 _To remind me of you_

Isabella watched him for a moment, biting her lip. She realized that he was listening to the same music that she had been, while trying to get over him. She let out a sigh and looked down at her feet. Ginger put an arm around her and grinned, singing along with the lyrics. Isabella leaned against her best friend and they swayed back and forth as Phineas sang.

 _But hey, I'm doing okay  
And I'll get back to you  
If you come back to me  
_

 _Oh, here we go  
Just like a broken record _

_skipping a part  
That we both oughta know by heart_

 _We were right there  
and now it seems so tragic  
No happy ending,  
now this whole thing seems so drastic  
You asked me 20 times  
where we could find our magic  
Ask David Copperfield or even Ric Ocasek  
_

 _David Blaine,  
where's the magic?  
Lance Burton,  
where's the magic?  
Harry Potter,  
where's the magic?  
I used to think Pop Rocks were magic  
_

 _Siegfried and Roy,  
where's the magic?  
Shaquille O'Neal,  
why'd you leave the magic?  
You asked me 20 times or was it 28?  
And then your greatest trick ever was your Great Escape  
_

 _So hey, I'm doing okay  
And I'll get back to you  
If you come back to me  
_

 _And oh, here we go  
Just like a broken record _

_skipping a part  
That we both oughta know by heart  
And I can still hear you singing along, yeah_

He backed up a little bit more as the song faded out and then the audience cheered. Some were wiping their eyes. A particular bond bit her lip and made her way closer to the stage trying to get Phineas to see her. He might not recognize her without her black hair but it didn't matter. The look on his face said it all. Even though he acted like it didn't bother him, it was clear that he was grieving as much as she was.

Ferb walked over to Phineas "are you okay?" he asked away from the microphone.

"Don't make me sing that song again… please"

"We have a couple other covers to do before we do the finale… I promise you won't have to do that song again" He smiled and handed Phineas the microphone again "We are going to do a cover of another BFS song for you guys… "Sometimes""

The music started and Phineas began to sing.

 _You've got me under your thumb  
Sometimes I feel so dumb  
You put a smile on my face  
But only sometimes_

 _You make me weak in the knees  
I think it's cute when you sneeze  
I think your shoes are so cool  
Sometimes_

 _You talk too much for me to figure out my motivation  
Don't you know that you're the only one_

 _Sometimes it's not the things you say  
Sometimes you're just in the way  
Sometimes I feel like I can't live without you_

 _Sometimes I swear you make me sick  
Sometimes I just want to kiss you  
And tell you I love you  
Sometimes_

 _You say you think I'm a square  
Don't like the clothes that I wear  
You know I really don't care  
Well maybe Sometimes_

 _We made out at the show  
I think I should let you know  
That you could sure use a breath mint  
Sometimes_

 _You talk too much for me to figure out my inspiration  
Don't you know that you're the only one_

 _Sometimes it's not the things you say  
Sometimes you're just in the way  
Sometimes I feel like I can't live without you_

 _Sometimes I swear you make me sick  
Sometimes I just want to kiss you  
And tell you I love you  
Sometimes_

 _Now I'm not saying that I'm really any better  
Man I swear she's such a pretty girl  
A pretty girl_

 _I know she has her days  
And looks at me exactly the same way_

 _I know sometimes I bring her down  
But every once in a while  
I make her smile_

 _Sometimes it's not the things you say  
Sometimes you're just in the way  
Sometimes I feel like I can't live without you_

 _Sometimes it's not the things you say  
Sometimes you're just in the way  
Sometimes I feel like I can't live without you_

 _Sometimes I swear you make me sick  
Sometimes I just want to kiss you  
And tell you I love you  
For you I'd eat tofu  
And I don't like tofu  
But you make me so happy  
Sometimes_

 _Sometimes  
You make me so happy  
Sometimes_

 _Sometimes  
You make me so happy  
Sometimes_

 _Sometimes  
You make me so happy  
Sometimes_

Phineas grinned "How are you all enjoying the show so far?"

The audience cheered and someone in the back shouted "Play another one!"

"Don't worry, we are not through yet! This is a personal favorite of Ferb's. "You and Me" also by BFS" They started the song.

 _All I needed was an answer,_

 _didn't ask for nothin' more,  
And she said just leave_

 _your jacket at the door  
And we were left inside again _

_it started here we go you can hold my hand but_

 _Don't go back on me,  
And remember that it's gonna be all right  
And you see we can have it all yeah can't you see  
That I'm right here waiting lookin' back at you and me,  
We have nothin' to lose._

"Are you okay?" Ginger asked Isabella who seemed like she was ready to run away.

Isabella looked at her for a moment "I'm okay... or... I will be" she let out a sigh, "I almost forgot what his voice sounded like..."

"So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes and no..." Isabella sighed once more, "I'll be fine though..."

 _So she asked if I could stay there.  
And I said "we've been through this before."  
And she said "Just close your eyes and say you love me"  
And we were left inside again._

 _Don't go back on me,  
And remember that it's gonna be all right  
And you see we can have it all yeah can't you see  
That I'm right here waiting lookin' back at you and me,  
We have nothin' to lose._

 _All I needed was an answer,_

 _didn't ask for nothin more,  
She said, _

_leave your jacket at the door now._

 _We were left inside again it started here we go,  
If you can help me let me know._

 _All I need to kill the pain  
Is for someone else to blame  
And I've waited my whole life _

_I've tried to run but I can't hide._

 _Don't go back on me,  
And remember that it's gonna be all right  
And you see we can have it all yeah can't you see  
That I'm right here waiting lookin' back at you and me,  
We have nothin' to lose._

 _Oh yeah_

 _Na, na, na, na_

 _We've got nothin' to lose now_

 _No_

 _You and me._

 _Oh, We've got nothing to lose now_

"And now for a personal favorite of mine! Sing along if you know the words!" The band started the opening chords for "Almost" by "Bowling For Soup".

 _I almost got drunk at school at fourteen  
Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen  
Who almost went on to be miss Texas  
But lost to a slut with much bigger breast-es  
I almost dropped out to move to LA  
Where I was almost famous for almost a day_

 _And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost loved you  
I almost wish you would have loved me too_

"I love this song!" Ginger cried out and jumped up and down to the beat. Isabella just stood with her hands on the railing by the stage and smiled _of course he'd do this one..._ she thought.

 _I almost held up a grocery store  
Where I almost did five years and then seven more  
'Cause I almost got popped for a fight with a thug  
'Cause he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs  
That I almost got hooked on cause you ran away  
And I wish I would have had the nerve to ask you to stay_

 _And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it  
You kept me guessing  
And now I'm destined  
To spend my time missing you_

 _I almost wish you would have loved me too_

 _Here I go thinking about  
All the things I could have done  
I'm gonna need a forklift  
'Cause all the baggage ways a ton  
I know we've had our problems  
And I can't remember one…_

 _I almost forgot to say something else  
And if I can't fit it in I'll keep it all to myself  
I almost wrote a song about you today  
But I tore it all up and then I threw it away!_

 _And I almost had you_  
 _But I guess that doesn't cut it_  
 _Almost had you_  
 _And I didn't even know it_  
 _You kept me guessing_  
 _And now I'm destined_  
 _To spend my time missing you_

 _And I almost had you_

Almost had you

 _I almost wish you would have loved me too_

The crowd went nuts with anticipation. Phineas walked to the front of the stage "Alright, now we're going to give you what you came for. It is time for our finale! Sing along if you know the song. I'm going to ask Candace Flynn and the Ferbettes to join us on the stage now!"

The girls made their way to the stage. Isabella stayed behind to watch. She had decided that she was going to go on the other side of the house and have herself a smoke. She backed up into the crowd and made her way to the back.

Then the song started.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Ferbettes!"

The music continued as Ferb played a few keys on the piano. Phineas grinned "My name is Phineas Flynn, and this is my brother Ferb, and we're gonna sing a song"

 _Bow chicka bow, bow_  
 _That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka chu wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchi, gitchi goo means that I love you!_

 _My baby's got her own way of talking  
Whenever she says something sweet  
And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin'  
Though my vocabulary's incomplete_

Isabella smiled "still my favorite..." she said softly.

 _And though it may sound confusing  
Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight  
But I never feel like I'm losing  
When I take the time to translate  
That's what I'm talking 'bout_

 _Bow chicka bow, bow_  
 _That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka chu wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchi, gitchi goo means that I love you!_

 _Well I don't know what to do  
But I think I'm getting through  
'Cause when I say "I love you"  
She says "I gitchi, gitchi goo you too!"  
Gitchi, gitchi goo you too!  
Don't need a dictionary!_

 _Bow chicka bow, bow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka chu wop  
Never Gonna Stop  
Gitchi, gitchi goo means that I love you!_

 _I said-a bow chicka bow, bow  
That's what my baby said!  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka chu wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchi, gitchi goo means that I love you!  
Gitchi, gitchi goo means that I love you!_

 _Gitchi, gitchi goo means  
That I love you baby, baby, baby!  
Baby, baby, baby, baby_

 _Gitchi, gitchi goo means that I love you!_

The crowd went wild as everyone stepped off of the stage. They backed up as the stage began to lower back into its place in the driveway. Phineas scanned the crowd for a moment and his heart sunk when he couldn't find Isabella. He ran into Ginger "Hey Phineas" she said as she latched her arm around Baljeet's arm. "Hey Ginger… was Isabella with you?"

"Yeah she was… I think she said something about needing air and the crowd was making her claustrophobic…"

Phineas walked around the house and let out a sigh when he spotted a blond sitting on the steps in front of his parent's house. She was lighting a cigarette. He walked closer to her "Hey… Isabella…" he said when he was sure that the girl was her, "what'cha doin?" he rubbed the back of his neck before stuffing his hands in his pockets. Isabella held up the cigarette without a word and then took a drag, blowing a puff of smoke out into the night.

"I see…" he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and pulled out the one he had lit earlier only to put it out later. "Mind if I join you?" he lit the cigarette before taking a drag. Isabella just shrugged. Phineas sat beside her, his right foot was on the step he was sitting on and his left foot was a little bit lower. He rested his arm on his right knee "are… are you having a good time?" he asked, awkwardly.

Isabella looked over at him and then back out into the night "I am…" she said.

Phineas noticed that she was avoiding his gaze. She seemed to not want him around. He sighed "you look…" he tried to think of a different word than beautiful, "nice"

"Yeah… thanks…" she still stared out across the road, not looking at him.

"Blond, huh? When did you do that?"

"Quite recently…"

Phineas bit his lip. She _was_ avoiding him. "It looks good on you… I miss the black, but blond is a good color for you"

"Thanks"

Phineas let out a sigh and stood up "if you want me to go… then—"

"No… it's fine… I'm sorry, it's just that being here brings back so many memories…" she played with her hair for a moment before looking at him.

He looked down at her "I don't want to make you uncomfortable…"

"No please… stay… you're not making me uncomfortable. I was worried that I would be making you feel uncomfortable" She said and bit her lip, "I was just nervous that I'd make a fool of myself around you…"

"Why would you make a fool of yourself? I don't think that is possible… you're too…" he stopped himself before he scared her off "uh…"

"What?" she looked at him, "I'm too what?"

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck "nothing…"

"No, it's not nothing… I'm too what?" she stood up and leaned over him. Their proximity was making his body temperature rise suddenly. He gulped. Isabella's knee went between his legs and pushed against his groin. He bit his lip and cleared his throat "okay… I was going to say that you're too…" her knee pushed a little bit harder, she obviously hadn't realized yet, "too… too… too perfect!"

Isabella looked down at him and watched as a blush crept up to his cheeks. She smiled "you think so?"

"I… I always have… no one else in the world comes close to how perfect you are to me…" he flinched as she moved against him more.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked leaning closer to him, her hair cascading around them.

"Your… knee… is… uh…."

She looked down and pulled away "Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry…" she blushed and scratched the side of her face, "that must have been uncomfortable…"

"Only a little" Phineas said, sitting up and relaxing. He chuckled and stood up, "what do you say we get some refreshments before they're all gone?" he smiled and offered her his hand. Isabella took it and allowed him to help her up. She ended up tripping on a crack in the sidewalk and falling into his arms, knocking him to the ground with her on top of him. "I'm such a klutz…" she said.

He looked up at her and brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear "yeah… you are" he smiled. She froze feeling his fingers graze the side of her face gently. She looked down at him, losing herself in his eyes for a moment. She leaned down and before either of them knew what was happening, she pressed her lips to his without even a second thought. Phineas' eyes went wide for a moment until he realized what was happening. He tilted his head up, returning the kiss. His hands found their way to either side of her face and he rolled so he was hovering over her and leaned down kissing her again. His heart was beating rapidly in his ears. He felt her hands tangle themselves in his hair and deepened the kiss.

She pulled on his hair softly with one hand while the other one rested on the back of his neck. She pulled away for a moment and looked up at him "Phineas… I…"

"It's okay…" he said softly and pulled himself to his feet, helping Isabella up as well, "I understand" he let go of her hand once she was on her feet and turned to go inside. He felt her hand grip onto his arm and turned around. Isabella looked at him before kissing him gently and pulling away "don't misunderstand me…" she said, "I didn't expect all of these old emotions to resurface… I didn't mean to… I just… oh who am I kidding" she let him go, "I still love you!"

Phineas looked at her, his mouth slightly agape. His heart fluttered. She had just told him she still loved him. Did that mean... ? "I still love you too…" he admitted, "it nearly killed me to pretend that I was fine… when in reality the moment you said those words, I fell apart almost instantly. Not only did I feel horrible for losing you… I felt even worse that it was because I had made you feel neglected…"

"Phineas… I want you back" Isabella said as she threw her arms around him, "I don't want us to be apart anymore… I don't want to have to avoid you at school anymore… I… I just want to be with you again… to wake up next to you like I used to. I want to see you build for me again. I want to be a part of your inventions. I want… I want…"

"I love you" Phineas said holding her close, "I don't want you to leave me again… I want to be with you too" he pulled away, "let's pick back up where we left off… like this break never happened"

"Only if you promise me that you'll involve me in everything"

"Deal"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I plan to post a story I wrote called 'Neglected' soon as well. It is the story about how they drifted apart. Starting off at the end of 'Act Your Age'.

Please review and let me know what you thought. It was my first fanfiction. I have been writing for a few years, but just recently decided to try and write a fanfiction.


End file.
